


34. Lead

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Language, Humour, Language, M/M, Naughty, Sexy, Sexy Times, Steve Rogers you dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Clint finds out that Brooklyn boys are DOGS!Even if it is a long term thing.





	34. Lead

Bucky and Clint were on a rooftop doing what they do best, chat shit and take down bad guys from above. It was almost like afternoon tea, except with more bullets and arrows... 

“Got laid last night,” Bucky said, never moving from his position on one corner of the building.

“Oh yeah? Nice ass, did she? I know that’s what you look for.” Clint took out another arrow cracking a guy in the shoulder and pinning him to a car.

Bucky bit his lip and made a noise as he leaned back in an expression of appreciation for what he had done last night. “Oh yeah, filthy mouth too. Tanned everywhere and I mean ev-e-ry-where,” he enunciated the word to make the archer understand.

“Sergeant Barnes!” Clint exclaimed, trying to sound scandalized, not that it worked when he was grinning like a fool.

“Oh, shut your mouth! It's not like like you would have refused, honey coloured eyes begging for you to and I quote ‘love me anywhere’...”

“You dog! You did, didn’t you? You went to Shangri-la, lucky bastard.” He scoffed taking out more grunts from his perch, easily knocking someone out the way before Cap got a nasty knock over the head.

Bucky hummed taking out his own set of grunts, sending a bullet hurtling into a car making the engine explode. It was lucky the streets had been cleared, he liked explosions “Yeah, we were going at it so hard, he was walking funny today. I'm surprised you didn't notice.” 

“Uh?” Clint thought for a moment and went over the description of what his teammate had said. Then suddenly the vivid image of Tony walking funny this morning and shifting as he stood in the kitchen, refusing to sit on the sofa with him like he usually would for coffee. “OH MY FUCKING SHIT!! YOUR TALKING ABOUT TONY!?”

Bucky simply eyed him over his shoulder smirking, “You missed.” 

Turning to face his teammate and fellow sharpshooter, his retort is quick and short “No, I didn’t.” 

Something blew up a little bit above from the bad guy and broke of a building, falling on the guy trapping him below the ruble.

Clint was gaping at Bucky. “Did you really do that to..to...”

Bucky snorted, “No.” Pausing to shoot a few more bad guys. “But Stevie did.”

Clint did miss that time. He never missed.

Bucky turned to look at him, “I just watched.” He said actually grinning, as Clint just stood frozen, unable to process the information he had just been given.

A voice came over the intercoms, Tony’s... “Did Clint just miss?” 

Sam’s voice then chuckling, “Yeah I think he did.”

Natasha’s flat tone sounded, “He definitely did”

With a shout the ever practical Captain, “Chatter!”

“But Clint just missed Cap” Responded Sam annoyed now.

”Are you okay Clint?” Cap sounded concerned now, Clint never missed.

Clint coughed into the the group intercoms,  “Uh, yeah. Just… got a shock to the system is all.”

“Well it's not my fucking tech.” Tony snapped defensively. 

The Hawk’s response almost sounded like he had been punched in the gut when he replied “No, definitely not.”

“So?” The still concerned Captain. 

Bucky taking pity on Clint piped up, “I just told him a really bad joke.”

Cap sounded unconvinced but trusted his best friend that their teammate was okay. “Okay, as long as your both alright.”

“Yeah, were good.” Was the blank reply from Clint.

The lines went quiet. Bucky was again looking through his scope. 

Clint, still unable to process, went back to his perch, they didn’t talk for the rest of the mission.

\--

Back at the compound, before anyone had had a chance to cool off, Clint walked right up to their gallant leader and pointed at him, face furious.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Shocked Cap stood there, holding his hands up in surrender not understanding what he had done.

Bucky stood back sucking on his lips and failing not to laugh.

Tony was out of his suit and walked up to the rest of them inquisitive on what the Captain was being told off for but Clint circled in on him as well.

“And YOU! You should know better you fucking…” He struggled for a word “SEX PEST! Tainting the brain of a national treasure like that! Bet it was your idea!”

“Actually, he’s the one that..” Tony was smirking looking innocent as ever.

Clint pulled at his hair, “I do not want to know!” He took this moment to walk out eyeballing Bucky as he did.

“Shame. On. You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some crack for you all.  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.


End file.
